Many potentially valuable medicines or compounds, including biologicals, are not orally active due to poor absorption, hepatic metabolism or other pharmacokinetic factors. Additionally, some therapeutic compounds, although they may be orally absorbed, are sometimes required to be administered so often it is difficult for a patient to maintain the desired schedule. In these cases, parenteral delivery is often employed or could be employed.
Effective parenteral routes of drug delivery, as well as other fluids and compounds, such as subcutaneous injection, intramuscular injection, and intravenous (IV) administration include puncture of the skin with a needle or stylet. Insulin is an example of a therapeutic fluid that is self-injected by millions of people living with diabetes. Users of parenterally delivered drugs may benefit from a wearable device that would automatically deliver needed drugs/compounds over a period of time.
To this end, there have been efforts to design portable and wearable devices for the controlled release of therapeutics. Such devices are known to have a reservoir such as a cartridge, syringe, or bag, and to be electronically controlled. These devices suffer from a number of drawbacks. Reducing the size, weight and cost of these devices is also an ongoing challenge.
Additionally, many of these devices require frequent and direct interaction between the device and the user, or the device and a caregiver. Thus, in these cases, it is often desired that the device be worn clipped to clothing or a belt, or in a pocket, thus being accessible in any situation. However, this is not always practical or possible. Thus, there is a desire for a device that may be controlled by a remote device such that the user or caregiver does not require frequent direct interaction.
Further, safety is an ongoing concern with any medical device. Thus, systems and methods that impart added safety to the user are desired.